


He was There

by Ruxxy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amasai cute af, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, My First Work, Nightmare, Oumami (sort of), Saihara is so cute, Slight of yaoi, amasai, i'm bad at English, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruxxy/pseuds/Ruxxy
Summary: He was there, laying dead with huge amount of blood in his head, and there, the other guy stand, dumbfounded, his body shaking, he wanted to scream, scream as loud as he can, but, he couldn’t do it, his mind was blank, his eyes just stared at the dead body, along with the body discovery announcement sound that been blocked with his ears, he didn’t want to hear anything, he just wanted to hear his voiceOne more time





	He was There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me Ruxxy, it's my first work and I dedicate this to my NDRV3 OTP AmaSai! Also, English isn't my first language so forgive me if there's spelling error and typos, feel free to correct them! I promise I will be better next time!
> 
> I refer they calling each other as in the Japanese version, and I wrote their name with their last name (Amami, Saihara, etc), if this bothering you, I'll change it on my next work, thank you!

He was there

Laying dead with huge amount of blood in his head

And there, the other guy stand, dumbfounded, his body shaking, he wanted to scream, scream as loud as he can

But, he couldn’t do it, his mind was blank, his eyes just stared at the dead body, along with the body discovery announcement sound that been blocked with his ears

He didn’t want to hear anything

He just wanted to hear his voice

_One more time_

-o0o-

 

“UAAAAAAAAAAA---!!!!”, he finally screamed, he found that he was in his dorm room, his body still shaking, and he sweating very bad that may cause him to dehydrate

But it doesn’t matter to him right now, with his wobbly legs that not even ready to run fast, he rushed himself to open the door, and the first figure that greeted him was

“Ah, Saihara-kun, Good morning!”, says the cheerful Pianist girl in front his room door

“....A-ah... A-Akamatsu-san...”, he, Saihara, barely can form a words to speak, at least he can still said the girl’s name in front of him

“Y-you’re sweating so bad, Saihara-kun... And also, I heard you screaming... w-what happened?”, Akamatsu seems worried, Saihara is panting very heavy infront her, like he seeing a ghost... or something worse

Saihara didn’t answer, then his mind flashes to the image of " _he_ " laying dead infront of his very eyes

“W-where’s Amami-kun?!”, he said very loud and gripping Akamatsu’s arms

“W-wait! C-calm down, Saihara-kun... A-Amami-kun is in the kitchen...!”

Saihara rushed himself out of the dorm, and running as fast as he could, he almost tripped with small rocks on his way inside the school, but he managed to kept his balance and continue running

“Whoa! Such a speed there! What making you running that fast, Saihara-chan?”

An annoying kiddish voice stopped him for running, he faced right side, the annoying prankster, Ouma, was smiled widely at him, he was playing with the grasses

“...O-Ouma-kun... P-please don’t make me surprised”, Saihara panted heavily, he really haven’t any exercise to run on that light speed, so he felt really tired right now

“ _Nishishi_ ~... It’s rare to see you such in hurry at morning,... do you _kill_ somebody so you need to dispose their body right away?”, said Ouma with his eerie smile

“...N-NO! I-in contrary... I- I saw someone got killed...!!”, he quickly refute Ouma’s suspicion, his heartbeat become faster, hearing the word “ _kill_ ”

“Oh, who?”, respond Ouma curious but interested

“A—“

“Hey, Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun!”, said a deep voice between their _heated_ argument, making them turned their face to source of the voice

“Heeey!! Amami-chan!!”, Ouma quickly hopped and hugging Amami who don’t too far from their distance

“He-hey-hey! Your hands is dirty, do you playing with grasses again?”, asked Amami and caressed Ouma’s hair while he acting so childish

“It’s because _Onii-chan_ left me alonee... I’m so lonelyy~”, said Ouma with his _cute_ child voice and enjoy being caressed by Amami, even called him as “ _Big Brother_ ”

“Hey, hey, I’m just helping Toujou-san to make everyone’s breakfast, why don’t you just follow me to the Dining Hall?... Ah, Saihara-kun, why you staring me weirdly like that?”, Amami realized Saihara just “staring” at the “Big Brother and His Little Brother” _roleplay_ , but his eyes frozen on Amami who seems likely to be alright

“...A-Amami....kun?”, he stared, the imagine of Amami died kept playing again and again on his head

“Yes? Are you okay, Saihara-kun? You looks pale...”, Amami realized there’s something wrong with Saihara and walked toward him

Saihara didn’t respond anything, even when Amami caresses his cheeks, he felt _nothing_ , his mind tried to process whatever the damn thing that happened this day, it felt so fast, even faster than his speed of running at that time

Amami is still alive, yet Saihara was see him laying dead right in front of him along with others who being called by the announcement

Saihara wanted to say a words, or _so many words_ to the guy in front him, so much that the words transferred to tears, but of course, the tears make Ouma and Amami surprised

“Whoa! What have you done to Saihara-chan? He’s crying!!”

“I- I know he’s crying!”, Amami panic and quickly using his handkerchief to wipes Saihara’s tears, he usually can act calm in situation like this, but things just happened so quickly that he don’t know what should he do

“Amami-chan, I don’t know you can make guys cry... You such a disappointment to this Earth”, said Ouma with his mocking tone

“Saihara-kun?... Please calm down, take your breath... One... Two... Yes, right... And tell me why does you cry”, Amami tries to ignore Ouma’s words and make Saihara calmed, but still, he didn’t stop crying

“...hh...A-Amami-kun...”, Saihara sniffed

“...yes?”, Amami patted Saihara’s back while he seems have stopped crying

“...you... You’re here, right?... Y-you don’t go anywhere... right?...”

“Yes, I am here... I won’t go anywhere...”, Amami gets more confused, what the heck happening to Saihara, yesterday he seems just alright

 “Hey, hey, Saihara-chan, stop crying, duh... What happened to you? You just running from the Dorm at the speed of light, then you say someone got killed.... And now you just crying seeing Amami-chan in front of you... Stop acting childish, please”, said Ouma while staring at the distance, he folded his arms behind his head

“...uhh... I-... I’m... s-scared...”

“ _Crap, he acting really weird right now_ ”, said Amami and Ouma in the whisper

“nngh...., A-Amami-kun...h...”

Saihara feel his head get dizzy, and suddenly fall into the ground, unconscious

“Wh- what?! Now what have you done to my Saihara-chan darling? He died!”, screamed Ouma as he pointed to Saihara that now laying on the ground

“Please stop lying, this is serious condition!”

“Well, there’s no body discovery announcement, so I think it’s fine~~”

“... could you please at least help me carry him to his dorm room?”

“Ah, well, okay, okay, it would be troublesome if Amami-chan mad at me”, he laughed a bit, and then decided to give a help

 

-o0o-

 

“...uhh...nng?”

Saihara felt a hand holding his, it’s bigger than his, and somehow felt _warm_...

“You awake?”, said a voice, but his vision is too blurry to figure who the owner of the voice

“...uh... sort of...”, he tried to answer as he can

“Thanks goodness, you acting really weird this morning, you just cried and suddenly knocked off, but I assume you’re okay this time?”, said the voice

“well... maybe...”, he tried to brush his eyes to make his vision clearer, and then he see

It’s Amami who holding his hand and speaking to him

“A-Amami-kun!!”, he screamed as he wake up from the bed, but his head get dizzy again

“Ukh!”

“He-Hey! No need to rush! You still have lots of time to rest...!”, said Amami and he gently pushing Saihara’s body to bed

“Uh... Th-thank you, Amami-kun... Wh-where is everyone?”

“It’s just us two here, but don’t need to worry, Akamatsu-san and Ouma-kun is calling everyone and bring your breakfast, just stay here until you feel better”

“...you’ll stay here with me, right?”

Amami blushed a bit, seeing how cute Saihara’s face when he said such things, maybe he didn’t really mean to say those words, he just too tired this morning... maybe

“Y-yeah, if you ask so...”

“Oh right, Saihara-kun, what make you act so weird this morning?”, continue Amami, to ask Saihara’s current condition

Saihara didn’t answer it right quick, he just making weird noises, and hiding half of his face to blanket, showing only his eyes

“...Well, if you still don’t want to tell me, don’t do it”

“No, that... not true...”

“So? And also, Akamatsu-san asked me to accompany you while you falling unconscious, when I asked why, she simply answer, because you were searching for me this morning and... You seems in hurry and even screaming to Akamatsu-san... You really making us worried this morning”

“Uh, I will sure to apologize at Akamatsu-san for that...” said Saihara, finally his voice is clearer

“Haha, that’s not how you treat a girl who been worried at you, you know?”

“I... I have no choice... th-that’s... is just too cruel for me”

“ _What_ is too cruel?”, said Amami deepen his tone

“...dream”, says Saihara, so soft that a bit hard to be heard

“Dream? You having a nightmare?”, clarify Amami, he seems closer to _truth_

Saihara nodded lightly

“What is the nightmare? Mind to tell me?”

Saihara feel the pressure to tell Amami, he doesn’t have a courage to tell that person in front of him right now is laying _dead_ in his dream

“...I... I see you... in my dream...”

“Then?”

“...You... you are dead... there... laying cold... full of blood”, Saihara tried to explain bit by bit while remembering the dream he just had that night

Amami’s face quite surprised, but not at the bad meaning, in contrary, he laugh

He laughed very hard

“HAHAHAHA....! Is that why you searching for me and crying when I stand in front of you?... You really funny, Saihara-kun!”

“A-Amami-kun! I- I’m not joking! It’s... It’s the truth!”

“Ha..ha, sorry... sorry... I am really the worst to laugh at my own death, right? But, why did you cried? There... there’s no reason to worrying about me, you know?”

“Th-that’s wrong!... I- I have plenty reason to _worry_ about you...!”, Saihara seems a bit pissed off, it’s feel that Amami just _mocking_ him

“Heh, I am just _the person you just met_ , we’re _nothing_ , just... Just we share the same fate to be trapped inside this school, doesn’t mean we have to _worrying_ about each other, right? Well, you’re so kind, I admit, but, there’s still no reason for you to care about me that much...”, Amami bowed his head, and folded his fingers

“A-“

“In contrary, you should feel happy, that I’m dead”

“Wh—“

“Because, it’s could be _me_ who’s the mastermind behind all of this, right? It could be _me_ who planned this all along, right? I am just a _person who forget his talent_ , I am not really useful for you all, who am I to being cared by such kind person like you?”

“...St—“

“I said thank you to all your kindness, thank you to crying for me, but... I don’t deserve it-”

“STOP IT!!!!”

Amami’s lament being cut by Saihara’s scream, Amami raised his head and looked to the guy in front of him

God...

He crying... _again_

“...S-Saihara-kun? O-oh God... Y-you crying again? I- I’m sorry...! I-it is too much for you?”, Amami felt the guilt kicked him hard, and tried to calm Saihara _again_

“...it-it’s not true... all your words are wrong... it’s... all... wrong...”

“I- I’m really sorry, Saihara-kun, I didn’t mean to...”

“...you’re mean, Amami-kun... why you could think such cruel things? You are... my... my _friend_... of course I still worried about you... we’re all friends... should friends care with each other?”, said Saihara while tears still welling from his eyes

“I...”

Amami left no choice, he stand up from his chair, and hug Saihara firmly

“...A-Amami-kun?”, he blushed, his eyes and face all red, but thanks to the _hug_ Amami couldn’t see how embrassing his face right now

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, just forget all what I’ve said... And, I really glad you’re worrying me, and even it brings you to nightmare... It’s make me happy, that you’re thinking about me _that much_... Ah, well, I don’t really sure, maybe you just worrying me as _friend_ , I’m sorry... I just said that to make you not too _attached_ with me, we never really know what will happened to us, and everyone in this Killing Game, so I just wanted you to be more cautious and not too naive, there would be someone who planned to kill sooner or later”, said Amami with his deep tone, Saihara couldn’t even focus because Amami’s breath is right beside his ears, make his heart beats faster

“...is... is it wrong?”, said Saihara, softly, while his hand wrapping around Amami’s back

“What is it?”

“...I... I don’t really think you are the mastermind, nor the people who planned to kill... You’re so kind, and so caring about everyone, like how you care about Ouma-kun”

“It could be my _mask_ , right? Some people faked their kindness just to gain people trust so they could do anything that they want, in situation like this, anything could be possible”

“...it’s not... M... My detective instinct tell me so! You are not that _some people_!”, screamed Saihara, even it’s not really loud

Amami released the hug, and sitting again to the chair, then facing Saihara with his determined looks (and also blushed face), and laughed

“Haha, you kept saying you’re an apprentice to everyone who admiring your talent as Ultimate Detective, but now you talking like _detective instict_ , well, that the part of you that I can’t hate, it’s okay, you can trust me right now, I will also trust your instinct, Mr. Detective”

“...do-don’t call me that...”, Saihara blushed that he tried to cover his face, unfortunately his hat was on the other side of the table so he couldn’t reach for it

Amami said _I can’t hate_ , that three words was enough to make his heart thumping, it’s not like he confessing or anything, he just admired his confidence, his face feels burned because the warmth

“Oh, it seems Akamatsu-san and the others is already coming, well... I will take my leave right now”, said Amami as he stand from the chair

“...Y-you’re not joining others?”, Saihara surprised that he’ll be leaving, he thought he will stay here with the others

“Haha, no, I’m not, I have things to do,... Don’t worry, I’ll be back”

“...wa-wait...!”

Saihara pulled Amami’s hand, not to hard but enough to make him turning his head to him

“P-please come back soon, okay?”, ask Saihara, gripping the hand firmly, he wouldn’t ever let go the hand, but the hand itself who wanted to go

“Yes, I will”, said Amami smiled lightly, and then release the grip, leaving Saihara alone, well, not really because right after Amami left the door, Akamatsu and others arrived at his room, bringing full set of breakfast

It’s so full of people and laughter, but for Saihara, it’s feels... _empty_ , without Amami, not like he didn’t respecting his other friends who have come to visit him, his friends showing such worried face to him, including Ouma who kept joking and lying about Saihara’s condition, but there’s something that _lost_ , or got carried along with the Amami’s leave

“Akamatsu-san, I- I’m sorry for that early morning, I gripped your arms strongly, is your arms alright?”, ask Saihara to Akamatsu while she preparing the meal

“Ahaha, no, it’s alright, even I am a girl, I am strong!”, answer Akamatsu cheerfully and flexing even there’s no muscles to be seen

“Hey Shuuichi, why your face such gloom, huh?”, asked Momota realized there’s something off with Saihara’s expression

“Uh, ah... No... I’m just not feeling really better right now”

“You should take your rest very well, Saihara-san, perhaps you might be ill, no need to worry, I will take a good care of you”, said Toujou while preparing Saihara’s tea

“Th-thank you, Toujou-san”

“Well, eat well, Shuuichi~, you’ll feel better soon! Just don’t forget to pray for Atua”, cheer Angie

“Hey brat, maybe you should try my new invention to make you feel better, I hate seeing your shitface that so gloomy like this”, said Iruma with her insolent mouth, but Saihara know, she’s still worried about him

“Haha, no, thank you, Iruma-san, thank you for your _kind_ offer”

They seems enjoying their time in Saihara’s room, including Saihara, they seems forgot of their situation, but it’s okay, at least they having fun

But, there’s something that Saihara didn’t realize

**_It’s the last time he seeing and hearing Amami’s voice_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought this will be 2000+ words, I planned this to be very short but my hand couldn't stop typing, blame my hand please. And after this I planned to make a long story for AmaSai, so please left your critique to help my work to become better!
> 
> p/s I wanted to make kissing scene but... well, maybe later (lol)


End file.
